


Confrontation

by Selestial_99



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Skywalker, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Freshman Finn, Freshman Jess Pava, Freshman Rey, Freshman Rose Tico, Guidance Counselor Snoke, Junior Hux, Junior Phasma, M/M, Mild Language, Principal Organa, Reylo - Freeform, Rivalry, Sophomore Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Sophomore Paige Tico, Sophomore Poe Dameron, Vice-principal Holdo, i don't know where this is headed, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestial_99/pseuds/Selestial_99
Summary: Rey Kenobi starts her freshman year at Coruscant Academy. A new start where no one knows her name, or at least she thought so. Kylo Ren is a sophomore with a bad attitude and a reputation for his temper tantrums. Somehow Rey has already offended him, and its only her first day! It almost seems as if he knows who she is, but she has no recollection of anyone like him. These two take an immediate disliking to each other, what could possibly change those feelings of resentment?





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this my first Reylo fanfic and the first fanfiction for me to ever to write. I've always just read other stories, but I finally decided to make a contribution of my own to the Reylo fandom. I'm sorry if this isn't any good, but I wanted to at least try it once. There are not too many highschool au stories for Reylo, or at least I don't think there are. Anyway here is my attempt.

Arriving at Coruscant Academy made Rey feel a little intimidated and slightly queasy. The campus is huge and easily dwarfs the size of her last school in Jakku. This is her first day at a new school, so who could blame her for feeling this way? Rey is a very nice person, but she isn’t the type that can easily walk into a room and befriend everyone upon first meeting. If anything, she would prefer to lay low on the first day and hope that her teachers won’t make her introduce herself. She sucks at public speaking and doesn’t find herself to be very interesting. Rey didn’t have many friends in Jakku, not that anyone disliked her, she just kept to herself and interacted with the other kids only when completely necessary. 

“Hopefully things will be different this time around” she thought to herself. If she can make at least one friend today, then that will be an accomplishment. It’s a new start, so she wants to make a change for herself and be more open to new people.

“Will you be ok by yourself? Do you want me to walk with you to the doors?” Rey’s grandfather Ben Kenobi asks.

Rey takes a calming breath before answering.

“Don’t worry grandfather, I’ll be just fine” she says giving a smile that doesn’t quite reach the edges of her mouth. 

Her grandfather notices this but chooses not to comment on it. 

“I know this is all new to you, but please try and relax. You’re a nice girl so there is no way anyone will dislike you. Trust me, just be yourself and you’ll meet the right people” he says with a smile and an encouraging voice.

He always knows how to make Rey feel better.

“Thank you, grandfather.” she replies with a genuine smile this time. “I should probably get going so I can get my schedule.”

With that she exits the car and starts off toward the school, turning back only to wave goodbye.

“Good luck, I know you’ll be ok!” her grandfather says and waves back before departing.

<><><><><><>

“Ok breathe, just breathe Rey” she says to herself, “You can do this.”

Pushing the door open with a little enthusiasm she walks toward the office window, where a lady is seated.

‘Are secretaries allowed to have lilac colored hair?’ she thinks to herself. ‘Oh well, it looks cool either way.’

Rey catches the lady’s attention when she approaches. 

“Hello, my name is Rey Kenobi, I’m a new student.”

“Hi Rey, I’m Vice-principal Holdo, nice to meet you! Our secretary is out today so I’ll be helping you with your schedule and assigning a student to show you around.”

“Ok thank you” Rey replies.

As Rey waits for her things, a boy practically flies through the door from the hallway into the waiting room. Panting from running from something or someone he quickly hides behind a large plant as Rey sees several older kids run past the door and further down the hallway. Rey easily connects the dots and turns to pear at the boy peaking from behind the plant.

“I’m guessing they where looking for you right?” she says.

The boy slowly comes out from behind the plant and takes a seat beside her.

“You guessed right” he says still a little exasperated.

“How come?”

“Well Hux and his goons are trying to get me to do their homework for them. I helped them once, just once! And not by choice either. The teacher knows I can comprehend what’s being taught easily, so they had me help them. Boy was that a mistake. Now they are constantly asking for help, or more like demanding it. I finally had enough and refused, so that’s what landed me in the situation I’m in. I’d rather not be involved with them at all, so I’m trying to avoid them at all costs. They’re some of the rudest upperclassmen in the school and trouble makers too.”

Rey takes a second to process everything he just said before asking “If they are upperclassmen, then why are they asking an underclassman to help them?”

“Because they are in the same algebra class as me, despite them being juniors, and they are absolute shit at math.”

Rey had to chuckle at that before introducing herself “By the way my name is Rey, I’m a freshman and new here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I just started rambling to you like we already knew each other. “Hello, my name is Finn and I’m also a freshman” he says with a smile and extends his hand to shake hers.

Rey returns the gesture. “It’s nice to meet you Finn, do you think we could be friends?”

“Of course, maybe we’ll have classes together” Finn says.

Just as Finn says this Vice-principal Holdo comes back to the window to hand Rey her schedule, locker key, and a map of the school. 

“Ah Finn you’d be the perfect person to show miss Kenobi around, would you mind doing so?”

“Yes ma’am I can, come on Rey.”

They both leave the office then, but not before scanning the hallway for Hux and his gang, then proceeding in the opposite direction.

<><><><><><>

“Let’s see what classes you have” Finn says as he looks at Rey’s schedule.  
1) Algebra I  
2) English I  
3) Biology  
4) Geography  
5) French  
6) Electives:   
M, W, F - Art I  
T, Th - Choir  
7) P.E.

“Hey, we have French and P.E. together. Its too bad you don’t have algebra with me, I could use a friend in there. The other kids don’t want to talk to me in there because of Hux and his friends. I can’t say I blame them, I would not want to be involved with them either.”

As Rey and Finn are talking, they are also walking around trying to find her locker and show Rey where her classes are. Just as they are turning a corner, Rey abruptly bumps nose first into someone’s chest. Whoever it is is ridiculously tall and dressed in mostly black. As she looks up the boy’s eyes hold a brief flicker of recognition, which Rey misses, before they turn cold. 

“Watch where you’re going freshman” he snarks.

“Me? I suggest you do the same” she says as she rubs her sore nose.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” he nearly growls.

“Obviously the only person that lumbered around a corner and walked straight into me” she sasses back. 

He’s seemed a little caught off guard by her comment. Probably not use to anyone making a rhetorical comment back to him. She wasn’t intimidated by him, just slightly pissed at his rudeness. 

“What did you just say to...” he starts to say before Finn interrupts him.

“Sorry Ren she’s new here, we’ll be going now” then Finn takes a hold of Rey’s wrist and drags her away from the confrontation. 

“Rey if there is anyone you want to avoid besides Hux and this gang, it would be Kylo Ren.”

“That’s fine by me, he seemed to have bad manners anyway, not even a sorry” Rey huffs.

“There’s that and he has one of the worst tempers ever. He’s punched a couple holes in walls and dented a few lockers. He also always ends up in guidance counselor Snoke’s office most days, but that guy is weird. I highly doubt he’s getting help with his issues. It’s probably only adding more fuel to fire, instead of extinguishing it. So yes, don’t bother with him.”

As they finally get to Rey’s locker the bell rings. Before they part ways to go to their classes Rey asks Finn “Hey do you mind if we go to lunch together later?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you back here after your geography class. Oh, I think you have Rose in your biology class with you. She’s nice, and a friend of mine. So if you get the chance, try and talk to her.” Then Finn departs and they both go their separate ways. 

<><><><><><>

Everything goes smoothly for a while. Rey befriends a girl named Jess Pava in her Algebra and English classes, and she does meet Rose during biology. They both were very kind, and had Rey thinking that the day was only going to get better from there. Well, Rey’s luck had just run out. Entering her geography class was exciting at first, she was genuinely interested in learning about other countries. However the excitement, quickly vanished when she realized who else was in there. A look of mild shock and horror crosses her face.

“Oh god” is quietly whispers to herself.

In the very back corner was none other than Kylo Ren. The only available seats were right beside or in front of him.

‘I can not believe my luck, the one person you told off today has a bad temperament and is in the same class, and none of your other friends are here. Great.’ She slightly casts her eyes to the ceiling ‘What did I do that was so wrong to deserve this’ she asks in her head.

She quickly schools her face into a neutral expression, before people start to wonder what the hell is wrong with her. Kylo hasn’t seemed to notice her presence because he’s to busy staring out the window. Just as she tries to casually walk to her seat and not draw attention to herself the teacher calls her out.

“Ah yes I almost forgot, we have a new student! Rey Kenobi, would you please introduce yourself.”

None of the other teachers had made her introduce herself except this one. All eyes settle on her as she slowly turns around to face the class, and of course Kylo looks up as well. Great now he’s got a name to put with a face. Hers to be exact. She sees a slight smirk appear on his lips before averting her gaze.

“Come on now, no one is going to bite!” The teacher says with a little too much pep.

Out of the corner of Rey’s eye she swore that Kylo’s smirk turned into a brief full out grin at that comment, but she didn’t dare look to confirm what she already knew to be true.

‘Shit’ she thought as she slowly moved to the front and center of the classroom. This was not going to be any fun for her if the look on Kylo’s face was any indicator. He was probably enjoying her discomfort of the attention and had likely not forgotten what had transpired in the hallway.

‘Congratulations Rey, not only did you make friends today, you also made an enemy in the process’ she humorlessly thought to herself.

‘Lets just get this over with’ she thought. Taking a calming breath she starts “Hi my name is Rey Kenobi and I’m from Jakku.”

There were some whispers throughout the class at the mention of Jakku, some people were curious, others didn’t give a damn, and some pretended not to pay attention, maybe to help ease her nerves and for that she was grateful. 

“Do you have any hobbies or goals Rey?” the teacher asked.

‘I don’t know, why do I have to answer these questions. Is this a job interview?’ she thinks.

“Um, I guess I enjoy drawing and singing” she says. ‘Now please let me sit down’ she thinks and pleads with her eyes.

Apparently, the teacher caught on to the look and finally released her to go to her seat. What Rey hadn’t realized was that Kylo Ren had been listening intently, unlike most of the other kids . As she made her way to the back of the room his eyes followed her without her noticing. She sat down in the seat beside him, because there was no way she was going to sit directly in front of him. They made eye contact only once, hardened their gazes and turned to stare at the front of the room. She studiously ignored him throughout the class time as did he. However, neither of them caught on to the fact that they would unconsciously steal glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was ok and interesting. I would love feedback, even if its just from one person that enjoyed it. I'd like to continue this story. I already have some ideas in mind. Thank you for reading!


End file.
